thetraumafandomcom-20200214-history
The World Today
The world today is in a terrible state. The Gray Death killed hundreds of millions, the mech uprising killed millions more, and the collapse of civilization killed many, many more from a thousand different sources. Here is a general overview: North America Divided and torn, the North American continent is a planet's battlefield. With a large number of mech factories still operational in the intermountain area and the northeast, a substantial mech presence can be expected. Eastern Coalition forces are present in very high numbers on the west coast, with outposts and fortifications throughout the western US and Canada. The New Confederate Alliance based out of Tallahassee, Florida, is the largest political unit in the US, although the growth of independent settlements, especially New New York, pose a threat to the NCA's dominance. Central America Almost entirely occupied by ECon forces since 2044, most of Central America has come to turns with their occupation. The extreme hazard posed by attempting to cross any large body of water since 2047 means that the leaders of what is now called Sector Twenty-Two are unwilling in the extreme to move north of the Rio Grande, even in support of their putative allies. South America Mech and ECon forces fought each other to a standstill through most of South America, and the result is a region of the world in a state of "stable anarchy". Unable to communicate to the north due to ECon forces in Central America, and unable to cross either the Pacific or the Atlantic Ocean (see Dangers of ocean travel), most South American nations are now a member of what has been called the Union de Estados Libres, or the Union of Free States. While they maintain a higher level of civilization than their northern neighbours, an increasing level of religious fantaticism and nationalistic rhetoric indicates a move towards a facist or right-wing government. In the absence of instruction from Rome, Rogerio Assiz-Luz was named as Pope Sede Vacante, or the Pope of the Empty Seat. His authority over the region's Catholics, and by extension all its citizens, is enforced by the states' militaries. Europe A combination of military draw-down and heavy investment in Trident Industries facilities meant that Europe was very badly devastated by the mech uprising. Few cities escaped near-total destruction, and the few survivors who remain live in concealed enclaves or underground bunkers, eking a meagre existence under the ever-watchful mech eye. A few military installations survived, but most of these have since been abandoned as the collapse of civilization destroyed their morale. Africa While Gray Death never really got a foothold in Africa, and there were only a few scattered Trident facilities, it didn't really matter. The removal of outside influence allowed ancient rivalries to surface and most of Africa is now in a state that can be best described as "extended civil war". Charismatic warlords lead their ravening forces in search of plunder and booty while those in their path must chose between fighting or dying. Most cities have become warzones and the countryside is filled with bands of raiders and bandits awaiting the unwary. Oceania While Australia and New Zealand have been badly depopulated, the majority of the Pacific islands have come through the Trauma relatively unscathed. However, they are almost all under ECon occupation and rebel movements flourish in the jungles, plotting against their yellow-coated oppressors. Category:Campaign Setting